April
How April joined the Tourney April entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 hoping to save the life of her mother. She is defeated, and she returns home. Upon her arrival, she finds out that not only is her mother missing, but Xiahou Yuan, as well. Returning home to UmiCity, disappointed and baffled to the location of both Xiahou Yuan and her mother, she learns from the hospital where her mother was staying that she was transferred to the Mishima Zaibatsu's medical facility. In order to find the exact location of her mother, April enters the Smash Bros. Tourney. How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock April: *Play 3440 Versus Mode matches. *Using BJ, finish Classic-Adventure Mode. Players can avoid fighting April by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 650 Smash Coins. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight April at Battlefield. Upon defeating her or after purchasing her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use April, watch out for that Rainbow Egg!" She will be seen right of Jackie, left of Master Chief, above Linna, and below Jill. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has her hands surrounded with ice. After the announcer calls his name April forms ice daggers as the camera zooms saying "But I can't find it ANYWHERE!" then blasts an iceball forward. Special Attacks Ice Shard (Neutral) April creates two ice shards and throws them at her opponent. Ice Punch (Side) April freezes her right hand and punches her opponent. Ice Teleport (Up) April covers her body in ice then disappears and reappears in a location determined by the thumb pad. Ice Kick (Down) April freezes her left foot and kicks her opponent. Ice Stalacite (Hyper Smash) April creates a giant stalicite made of ice and throws it at her opponent. April Finale (Final Smash) April raises both of her arms in the air saying "MY RAINBOW EGG IS LOST!" and multiple ice pillars shoot out from around her in a circle. A line of ice pillars then jut out straight at the opponent and hit her, or her body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. She then opens her left hand and the inside of her palm starts to glow light blue; firing a white-blue beam towards the opponent. This takes a life from the opponent's stock should the beam hit. Victory Animations #April creates an ice sculpture of herself then says "You did it! You found the Rainbow Egg.". #*April creates an ice sculpture of herself then says "Anyone who lives in Wei is an enemy of mine!". (Xiahou Yuan victories only) #April smirks before thrusting her arms into the air, creating a throne of ice for her to recline on as she says "My basket tipped over!!". #*April smirks before thrusting her arms into the air, creating a throne of ice for her to recline on as she says "And STAY away from that Rainbow Egg, flat monster!". (Mr. Game & Watch victories only) #April summons a snowstorm then says "I'm looking for a very special egg, the Rainbow Egg.". #*April summons a snowstorm then says "Shin Kamiya, how many times do I have to tell you that my Rainbow Egg is NOT in you're body?!". (Shin victories only) On-Screen Appearance Ice forms into April who shatters the ice around her saying "I've been looking all over for the Rainbow Egg...". Special Quotes *OH NO! MY RAINBOW EGG IS LOST!!! (When fighting Shin or Xiahou Yuan) *That was AMAZING! This was the best day EVER!! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, Black Proton, Mr. Peabody, Blue Proton, Mary-Kate & Ashley, or Ares) *Okay, here goes... (When fighting Lee) *Thank you so much! I knew you could do it! (When fighting Metal Face) *Woah, we're on top of a giant rainbow. (When fighting Donkey Kong) *I'm looking for a very special egg, the Rainbow Egg. (When fighting Gargamel, Brawl Japan, Squidward, or Sarah Fox) *Flat men have no right to make the Rainbow Egg fall down such rabbit hole! (When fighting Mr. Game & Watch) *I can't believe you killed my mom! Why did you have to do such a thing?! (When fighting Wolf) *If you want a babysitter for your daughter, Melody, I'm one. (When fighting Prince Eric (Tourney 2)) *I know your innocence well, Goliath. (When fighting Goliath (Tourney 2)) *We trust people to be betrayed, I never do. (When fighting Vergg (Tourney 2)) *There's always talk that Canard Thunderbeak is dead, do you believe that? (When fighting Nosedive Flashblade (Tourney 2)) *Whoa, I'd like to see you turn me on. (When fighting Juza (Tourney 2)) *I wonder if you'll model more than just bathing suits...? (When fighting Mirajane (Tourney 2)) *Would you scorch poachers to protect your babies? (When fighting Talonflame) *Is it alright if Frieza had a fourth member of his elite guard, mainly me? (When fighting Cui (Tourney 2)) Trivia *April shares her French voice actress with Megumi of the Megumi and Tia duo and Zatch Bell of the Kiyo and Zatch Bell duo. *April shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Decapre and Natalia. *April shares her Arabic voice actress with Raine Sage, Lucina, and Jody Summer. *April's quotes in Tourney are a mix of her quotes from Umi Egg Hunt and some original quotes. *When April fights against Mr. Game & Watch, she tells him that anyone who is flat doesn't have the power to make the Rainbow Egg fall down a rabbit hole. *April's FMV ending is nearly identical to Christie Monteiro's Tekken 6 ending; the only difference is that Christie Monteiro and Eddy Gordo are replaced with April and Xiahou Yuan, respectively. In her opening FMV, it is revealed that Wolf O'Donnell killed her mother. *April is the only live-action Team Umizoomi character who uses a quote from her respective Team Umizoomi episode when fighting both Shin Kamiya and Lee Chaolan. **She is also the only live-action Team Umizoomi character who doesn't say the words "Team Umizoomi" in Tourney at all. *April is the fifth Team Umizoomi character to say a curse word, and the ninth kid's show character overall to say a curse word. The first eight were Casey, Sonya, Olivia, Katherine, Kristen, Gina X, Melissa, and Susan. **She is the fifth unlockable kid's show character with this trait, following Sonya, Olivia, Katherine, and Gina X. *Xiahou Yuan is the name of April's default rival. BJ is her second rival's name, and her midgame opponent in the sequel is Big Bird. Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes